I can feel the Leviathans within me
by prussiapanda97
Summary: A strange little fic about what it would be like if the Leviathan stayed inside Castiel.


It was like living in a never ending nightmare.

They never stopped, nor would they ever stop. The sea creatures swam around him while he drowned forever, their sticky blackness covering him, making sure he could never leave. Would he drown here? Is this where his life ended? Every time the Leviathan used his body it carved lines into his skin, eating away at his grace.

Castiel could see everything, hear everything and taste what they tasted. He could feel the flesh forced down his throat, the blood that they consumed. He could feel their never ending hunger.

He felt as if he was two places at once, inside his mind, unconscious and drowning, and he was in his body walking around. But which was real? He knew he would never have control of his own body ever again. He felt the black goo reach into his heart, draining him everytime they used his powers. It was like he was connected, but he was lost in a dream.

Every time the Leviathan got hurt, Castiel felt their pain. The burn made the angel cringe and he cried out. Every time their emotions displayed themselves, the anger, lust, all of the twisted feelings they showed went deep into the others soul, making him feel confused about them. After a long time, these emotions forced Castiel to decide to feel sorry for these creatures. They were still creatures of God, but they were locked away for being hungry. They were angry at God; they hated him. Being the first creatures created by God, they deserved to be treated with respect.

Respect.

Respect...

Those words circled his mind. Yes, the Leviathan deserved respect. They had stayed with Castiel because they knew people looked up to him. But when this was explained to them, they looked at them with disgust. Soon they found the sea creature's weaknesses. The first blade, the soap. One cut into them, and the other burned. There was one person they started to hate the most. His name was Dean Winchester. This man could use the first blade because he had the mark. At first they were afraid of him, avoiding the man at all cost. But then they realized their advantage. They had Castiel; they could use this to get close to the other. Their favorite thing to do to him was trick him. They pretended to be the angel, drawing him close. But of course the man was smart enough to know that Castiel would never come back, and he never fell for it after a few times.

And it wasn't just Dean either. They had done this to many of the angels, then used this disguise to eat them. Eating angels was the best thing in the world; they tasted so good they wanted more. But Castiel had yelled at them to stop; and after a while, his silent voice became louder when they listened to him.

Of course, this was a step forward for the angel. He felt like he was in control. Castiel thought he was in charge.

Castiel deserved punishment.

There was times were the Leviathan's "clocked out." They would be seen standing in one place, out cold like no one was there anymore. These were the times were they punished Castiel. They pushed him back into his mind, so he was drowning in water again. They flashed images of them swimming around, taking bites out of him, tearing him apart and putting him back together. They showed Castiel images of his life, twisting them and changing them. Most of these images of his life weren't when he was younger, but when he first fell for humanity. They told him how evil humans were and that they always lied, and they were to be punished for living. Humans were 'just snacks for creatures like us.' God made creatures for them to eat.

At first Castiel disagreed. After all, he knew many good humans. He also knew other creatures that he could trust. Seeing that this didn't work, the Leviathans were driven to more physical punishments. Eating more people than usual worked.

But torture was even more effective. Sometimes they would take someone Castiel was close to and made them do whatever they wanted. Their favorite thing to do was make their victims run far away only to be dragged back to the same place over and over again till they begged them to stop. Consuming creatures in front of their victims and watching their horrified expression was hilarious. But their favorite thing to do was bite into their victims flesh, taking as long as possible to eat them. It made Castiel disgusted, trying to stop them. Sometimes they decided to heal the victim and keep eating off of them for as long as they wanted. The Leviathan were very patient when it came to torture. They were also very creative. Breaking bones, humiliating them, hurting them mentally. The Leviathans counted torture as a way of eating; they could feed off of the fear and pain. And it tasted good.

They would never stop feeding, nor would anyone stop them and get in their way.

And Castiel was stuck forever, his mind twisted. They soon got the angel to agree with them on anything they there was occasions where Castiel got his emotions back. He would begin to fight back, making black goo fall from their eyes.

Soon his light would go out and Castiel would be no more.

After a while, Castiel's mind became twisted; and he couldn't help but feel...different.

* * *

The Leviathans take care of me. They make me feel powerful; and I love it. I love how twisted they have made me. Countless hours of torture that really felt like years, all the blood and all of the water choking me. At first I was scared; I remember asking myself how I was going to escape. As time went on, I finally figured it out. There was no getting out. They would trap me here forever, attacking me in every way possible. Even in ways I thought no one could ever do. God had punished me before, but not like this.

They take care of me, and they tell me that they'll keep me safe. Really, I feel sorry for them. God had thrown them in Purgatory just because they were hungry.

Now I'm just a soul; nothing more. My body and mind belong to the sea creatures and it always will. I don't want to escape anymore, I like this. No one can stop us.

The feeling of flesh tearing apart in his hands...it was addicting. That copper smell and the dark red liquid was something he got use to after awhile. He needed it; he needed it to make the Leviathans happy. They always praised him for all of his killings when they let him take control. Soon it wasn't just the Leviathans controlling the vessel, it was all of them. The Leviathan, the angel all together, making a perfect killing machine. Castiel gave them his power, healing, knowledge. In return they let him have whatever he wanted.

Castiel's soul was twisted, dark. It wasn't even Castiel anymore really. Just the Leviathan.


End file.
